The Right Partner For Him
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel gains King Pen as a partner through her actions instead of words. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. All other items mentioned belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Right Partner For Him**

Isabel turned on her Skylanders portal the moment she got home from her job at the movie theater, teleporting to Skylands and landing outside the Griffin Park Observatory. Avoiding the overgrown vulture that was just ambling about, she headed down the path, soon coming to the Cradle Of Creation, but stopping short when she saw two male Portal Masters fighting each other.

"King Pen is going to be my partner!" One said.

"Yeah, right! I'm better than you!" said the other one.

Astounded that the two were fighting over being King Pen's partner, Isabel went up to them. "Stop it!" She said sternly and tried to pull the two apart, but they were really strong and she couldn't do much except pull them back maybe an inch or two.

Losing her grip, Isabel fell backwards and landed on the ground, standing back up after a moment. "Whoa, what's going on here?" Asked a voice and she saw Tri-Tip and Grave Clobber coming up to her.

Thankful that the Earth Smasher Sensei and Water Brawler Sensei had arrived, Isabel turned to them. "Can you guys help me separate these two?" She asked.

The two Senseis didn't hesitate and immediately jumped in, each grabbing one of the boys and pulling them both apart, holding them securely. They had just done this when Master Eon arrived. "Isabel, why were these two fighting?" He asked the Undead Portal Master.

"They were fighting over who would be King Pen's partner," she answered him. "I couldn't separate them, but thankfully, Tri-Tip and Grave Clobber arrived and helped me."

Master Eon nodded, but he had a very disappointed look on his face as he turned to the two Senseis and the two male Portal Masters. "Senseis, please bring these two to my study room," he said to them. "I'll make sure they don't fight again."

"We'll help with that, Master Eon," said Tri-Tip.

"Thank you, Tri-Tip," he said, leading the way.

Isabel shook her head and moved on to find her partners, planning to spend the night in Skylands.

The next morning, while she was enjoying some coffee while wandering around Skylands, she saw King Pen up ahead and saw his arm was injured and he was using his ice breath to slow down the bleeding. "King Pen!" She called to him, running up to him.

He raised his head to look at her. "Ah, hello, Isabel," he said.

Setting her coffee cup aside, Isabel gently took the Water Brawler Sensei's injured arm and examined it. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ah, just some of those bone Chompies," he said.

Taking out her Emerald, the Undead Portal Master concentrated and used some of the Emerald's power to heal the penguin's arm. Seeing this, King Pen smiled at her. "Thank you, Isabel," he said.

"You're welcome," she said as he pulled her into a hug and she returned the hug before feeling him pick her up.

"Will you join me for some dinner?" He offered her.

"Yes, thank you," she said, allowing him to carry her to his home.

When they arrived and went inside, Isabel noted that it was a bit cold, but didn't complain because the Sensei was a penguin and penguins lived in cold places. "Sorry about the chill," he said apologetically. "Once the oven heats up, it'll chase away the chill."

"No problem," Isabel said reassuringly as she watched him put some salmon into the oven to cook. She was surprised at how large the salmon were and as the house got warmer, the aroma of the cooking fish filled the air and made her mouth water as she looked forward to dinner.

And it was a very enjoyable dinner before Isabel noticed the time. "I'm sorry, King Pen, but my curfew is approaching," she said.

He looked saddened, but nodded, walking her back to the Academy. "See you next week?" He asked.

She nodded. "You bet," she said and teleported home.

* * *

The next week came fast and Isabel had just teleported to Skylands and turned in time to get a punch to the face and she jumped back, seeing a female Portal Master she didn't recognize, but before she could open her mouth, the other girl glared at her.

"Stay away from King Pen," she said. "Because I'll fight you for him."

Isabel just rolled her eyes, unafraid and deciding this girl wouldn't tell her what to do, but when she saw the girl lunge for her, Isabel did run, searching for King Pen, soon finding him.

The Undead Portal Master was happy to see that the Water Brawler's arm was fully recovered, but before she could hug him in greeting, she felt her hair get yanked sharply.

"Ow!" She cried out, turning her head to see it was the same female Portal Master who had punched her earlier and it looked like she was ready to do so again.

Isabel was now frustrated. "Why is everyone so obsessed over one Skylander?!" She exclaimed.

The other female pulled Isabel's hair again. "King Pen will be _my_ partner," she claimed, looking like a crazy girl now.

"No, I won't be," said King Pen, stepping up to the girls and gently pulling them apart without ripping out Isabel's hair, standing between them and looking at the crazy female. "Isabel is a better partner for me than you'll ever be."

The Undead Portal Master was touched by those words and held back her laughter as the rejected female ran off in frustration. "Isabel, are you alright?" King Pen asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay," she said, hugging him and he returned the hug.

He smiled. "Why don't we go train in the Sensei Water Realm?"

Isabel agreed as she was curious about the Sensei Water Realm and followed him there. Although her Imaginator powers were Knight/Sorcerer, she liked learning about the other battle classes.

Dr. Krankcase moved fast as he searched the Academy and all over the M.A.P. for Isabel. He had learned about the three Portal Masters that had been fighting to be King Pen's partner and that Isabel had been threatened by one of them and he wanted to make sure she was alright.

He took a moment to catch his breath as he glanced around to see he was near the racetrack and that the Water Realm was just below where he was standing.

Jumping down, he went inside the Water Realm and instantly found Isabel training with King Pen. Feeling relieved that she was alright, he watched them, happy that his Portal Master had found another Sensei to hang out with and when Isabel jumped back to avoid one of King Pen's attacks, Dr. Krankcase caught her and held her in a hug. "Too slow," he said teasingly.

Recognizing the familiar voice, Isabel hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you," he said.

King Pen noticed the time. "Why don't we all go have lunch together?" He suggested. "And enjoy the rest of the day."

"That sounds great," said Isabel as they headed out of the Sensei Water Realm together to do just that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
